pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Subject III
Subject III is the main protagonist of the spinoff Subject III's story. He is the third science experiment in a top-secret project code named ZETA, hidden somewhere in Detroit. Since their backstory as humans is nothing but a bad memory, all of the experiments (including III) believe themselves to be artificially created. Subject III is a sixteen year old bipedal Espeon with several mutations and is the host of the 'killer instincts.' He is currently on the run trying to escape from the Researchers who designed him. Physical Description As a Pokeuman, Subject III is a shiny, bipedal Espeon, though he can walk on all fours just as easily as on 2. His appearance is very different from that of a normal Espeon, as Subject III has a lot of features that were mutated: His height is 5'5, a lot taller than normal, He has a four-pronged tail instead of two, he has a green gem instead of red, has a set of claws, and his eyes glow when he becomes enraged. Subject III's pupils and eyes are naturally the same color(both are purple), making it difficult for someone to look into his eyes. A tattoo of a three-legged crow is visible on the back of Subject III's arm, of course only Subject III knowing the meaning behind it. He is missing some back teeth, as his creator crunched his face into a steel floor after Subject III attempted to attack. His best known feature is his speed; his current record is 80mph. Move Set * Extremespeed Role in Stories Of the many Pokeuman protagonists, Subject III is one of the few that can be argued as both a hero and a villain. He teams up with the other science experiments to escape ZETA, but kills roughly four or five Pokemon in the process. He has 'killer instincts' which gives him the ability to literally eat his opponents, making Subject III a dangerous creation. It is revealed in the chapter "Designed to Destroy" that Subject III is a prototype that is to be used as Mr. X's invincible weapon. Before that, in the chapter "Let the Bodies Lie," Subject III discovered that the food he was eating were actually Pokeumans that questioned Mr. X's authority. After realizing that he was more powerful and faster than everybody thought, Subject III became eager to battle, and would fight anyone who challenged him, even if they were heroes. Personality Subject III is almost always hateful and mean. He usually only cares for himself, and he loves to get into fights. His arrogant personality could possibly come from his killer instincts, which made him act like a demon during his rebuttal with a Krookodile. Subject III is happiest when he is running. The best time to talk to Subject III in a good mood is while he is practicing his speed, if he doesn't challenge you to a race first. Relationships The other Experiments Not surprisingly, Subjects I,II, and IV are the only other Pokeumans Subject III seems to care about. He pulled Subject IV out of the rubble and took her to safety after an explosion, and he and Subject I fought together. He even helped Subject II investigate the research facility after they were let out of their chambers, even if it was for his own self-benefit. Mr. X Subject III and Mr. X do not know each other personally, but each are aware of the others presence. Subject III knows he is supposed to be a killer for Mr. X, and Mr. X is shown to have knowledge of Subject III in an E-mail to the creator, asking if Subject III had anything to do with zombification. He does not know, however, what Subject III looks like nor what species he is. Trivia Subject III becomes one of the main Antagonists in another Pokeuman story, 'A Light Umbreon's Journey' in which he decides to join Pokextinction in order to become stronger and faster so he can finally defeat his 'creator.' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists